


A Pleasant Reversal

by bubblyani



Category: The Song of Sway Lake
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Your summer by the Sway Lake was about to begin as expected. But the sudden encounter with a young handsome Russian was definitely a surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

The view of the morning sunlight, filtering through the green leaves always refreshed your eyes, you longed to immortalize it. If you could have painted it, you would have already. But you were no artist, so all you could do was carve every single detail in to your head. 

The chirping of the birds, the rustle of the trees calmed you further as you continued to lie on the grass, enjoying your favorite view. Closing your eyes, you allowed mother nature to leave you spellbound as it always did.

For you, the Summer meant two words: Sway Lake. Ever since you were little, Sway Lake had a special place in your heart. That little, innocent heart of yours loved it with such sincerity, Hal and Charlotte Sway noticed it instantly. Though generations apart, both you and the Sways agreed on the impact the Sway lake had on the town. Thus, it did not take long for the elderly couple to take a liking to you. Even after Hal Sway’s unfortunate passing, you and Charlotte Sway managed to maintain an unlikely friendship that even expanded to letter writing, which was possible even when you moved away for your further studies at University. Mrs. Sway adored you enough, she did not hesitate to permit you access to their private dock, along with the vicinity of their lake house. And to show your gratitude, you’d pay a visit, clean up the area if needed, whenever you were back home for the summer. “The Granddaughter I never had”, was a title you treasured coming out of her lips. 

So there you were, back home again, bringing the summer along with you. Being home meant helping out the family with the shop, so a few hours of freedom beforehand did not hurt.

  
Suddenly, you heard footsteps. Footsteps approaching at a slow pace to be exact. Surely no one should be here right now. _Could it be an intruder?_ Quickly you opened your eyes, only to let out a gasp.

“Oh my god!!”

Sitting up, you exclaimed as you found a tall, naked young man walking towards the lake house. The man turned to you in a flash, “Whoa…” surprised, he covered himself. Looking away, you got up in an instant, “I’m sorry I’m sorry” you found yourself blabbering, “ ..sorry sorry sorry” you couldn’t help but repeat as you made a run for it.

“Wait!…Hey!!!”

You may have heard the man call out for you right after, but you didn’t look back. For it was simple, you were just too embarrassed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Looking around, You noticed the increase of out of town customers in the bar that night, which was not so surprising with the growing commercialization in the area. As you took a sip from the cold bottle of beer, you jotted down a list of essentials you needed to get done while you were at home. All the while, you suddenly groaned, covering your face with shame as you recalled the embarrassing encounter this morning. And how your embarrassment made you forget about the most important questions that needed to be asked.

“Hey!…you! Girl! ”

You froze for a second, for that voice sounded a bit familiar. Turning around, your jaw dropped.

It was him, the naked man from this morning. _More like sexy naked man,_ you thought. Seeing him walking over to you with a drink in his hand, you began to realize he looked more attractive than you actually remembered.

“Hi…” you began, clueless on what to say“I-”

“What you were doing there today, huh?” He snapped, tone laced with a slight anger and a strong Eastern European accent, “ Don’t you know Its private property?”

You scoffed, offended. This was certainly not what you intended to hear from him. And furthermore, _Who gave him the right?_

“Well…I should ask you the same…” getting down from the barstool, you snapped back, your tone matching his, “…Sexy Naked Man!”

You covered your mouth with shock.

_Shit._

With gritted teeth, you cringed, hard. “I mean…” it was quite obvious you struggled to form a sentence.

_Why the hell would you say that out loud? Idiot!_

For a few seconds the young man looked pleasantly surprised, and amused. Yet he quickly changed back to the matter at hand, “Well…the owner is my friend”

You raised your eyebrows, folding your arms.

“Ollie!” He shouted, at another young man who reluctantly walked over.You could not help but feel a sense of familiarity to this friend, he had long hair and a shy demeanor.

“Ollie…This…this is the girl I was telling you about” the tall man explained to his friend, as he pointed at you.  His friend’s eyes widened, grinning soon afterward.

“You mean… ‘the beautiful girl’ you scared off this morning?”

This time it was you who was amused, watching the tall man struggling to respond. But then suddenly, you snapped your fingers in realization.

“Ollie? _You’re_ Ollie Sway?” You said. Ollie looked right at you.

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry…” you smiled, your tone growing softer, “I should have introduced myself sooner” you continued, extending your hand, “I’m Y/N Y/L/N!”

“Y/N?…” Ollie asked, shaking your hand, “ _You’re_ Y/N?” Ollie laughed with surprise as you nodded, while his tall young friend still looked confused.

“When Grandma always spoke of her friend Y/N…I expected someone…older”

You chuckled,“Yeah sure …it’s understandable…”

“Nikolai…” Ollie looked at his friend, “…she’s fine. She’s a friend of the Sways, … she was not intruding.” He looked around, “Hey…by any chance,” his tone softened, as if he was being secretive, “ Do you know a girl with purple hair?”

“I believe you’re talking about Isadora…” you replied, smiling, “but I don’t know if she’s at the bar tonight though…sorry”

“Okay…If you excuse me…” he said, before leaving  you and Nikolai alone. An awkward silence took over for a mere few seconds.

“I’m sorry…” Nikolai began, as you slowly returned to your seat, “…for the …uh…misunderstanding”

You shook your head, as you found it adorable to hear him speak that way, “It’s okay…you were just trying to help your friend, I get it”

Funny how you were unexpectedly comfortable when he sat right next to you. “Listen Nikolai…” his name rolled out your tongue with ease. “I’m really sorry about…this morning” pointing at him, you continued “…you know” you laughed nervously, as it finally dawned on him to what exactly you were mentioning. “I didn’t mean to do that. I heard someone walking by so I just …opened my eyes and BAAM! Heheheh…There you were…naked” you said, as you took a sip. Anxiousness suddenly crept over you, for you were dying to hear a response. And any response would do, instead of another awkward pause.

To your relief, Nikolai smiled, finishing his shot of vodka with ease, “Ah…it’s okay” he said, which made you smile in return.

“To be honest…” you said, “I didn’t even _see_ anything…”  you said playfully. _Liar._

“Really?” Looking at you, Nikolai asked with curiosity, playfulness in his tone matching your own.

“Yep…” You nodded, taking in another sip.

_Nope, you just flat out lied, sister._

“Ah…well” He said, hailing another round from the bartender “…That is a shame”

You chuckled, amused by his charm.

“So…” Nikolai said, fully turning to you,

“Sexy Naked Man eh?” He said proudly. Embarrassed once more, you covered your face, today was surely your day for embarrassments. “I regret saying that so much…ugh”  you replied, amidst his fits of laughter. Although the day didn’t seem so bad, when you found solace as his shoulder light brushed against yours when he turned back to his drink.

“Well…What about you?” The alcohol made you bolder, “You think I’m a _beautiful girl_?” You asked, while your elbows rested on the table.

“Oh …that?” Nikolai shifted his eyes over to you in mid chuckle.

“No Regrets” he said with confidence, his eyes never leaving yours as he gulped down his next shot.

Biting your lower lip, you admit you were affected by the charm that was bottled up in this vessel called Nikolai. And you were no fool when you realized his gaze still locked on you while you took another sip in response. So focused, you felt your cheeks heating up. Looking back at him, you continued to sip on your beer while focusing on those eyes. They were deep, they were green and they were quite beautiful.

“So…” you began, “Russian huh? How d-”

“Hey! Nikolai…we’re waiting!”

You could recognize that irritating voice with your eyes closed. Looking over, Nikolai found Ollie still sitting with Heather and her two friends. Her flirtatious expression was proof enough, that she had her eye on the handsome Russian that night.

With a sigh, Nikolai awkwardly got down from his barstool, “Listen…”he began.

“Oh don’t worry about it” you quickly replied, gulping down the last drops of your bottle, “I was gonna go home anyways…”

You could tell he looked apologetic. But the sight of Heather walking up to them made it easier for you to leave, she was never someone you got on with.

“Hope to see you soon…Nikolai” you said, taking the luxury to call out his name once again. Giving him one last look, you made sure your smile was at your most  charming. He opened his mouth but paused as you slowly walked away, your hips swaying gracefully as you headed to the exit. And there stood Nikolai, frozen still, watching your figure disappear out of sight, not even slightly aware of the blonde desperately standing next to him.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The mesmerizing music that was produced from the record player, echoed throughout the woods. Ollie Sway walked over to the dock with two bottles of beer. He found his friend Nikolai sitting on the boat, staring at the night sky wearing a thoughtful expression that he had never seen.

“Hey…” Ollie said, “…the girls just left…” as he sat on the edge of the dock. Nikolai nonchalantly nodded in  acknowledgement. “Heather…she came in to the house pretty pissed…” Ollie continued, “What happened? I thought you guys were getting…busy” he chuckled, in his soft tone.

“Ah…tsk!” Clicking his tongue, Nikolai replied, “She…ah…too boring for me. Didn’t want to waste my time” he said with a sigh.

“Hmm…I see.” Ollie murmured. Getting out of the boat, Nikolai patted his friend’s back as he accepted a beer, “Now…let’s drink…to your Pops eh?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lying on the grass, a part of you hoped Nikolai would pass by. But given last nights circumstances, the probability might be at an extreme low. But it did not hurt for you to try. The morning weather with its soft sunlight, brought enough comfort for you to close your eyes with ease. And as you did, you could not help but imagine him, and him alone. His walk of confidence, his manner of speaking, which succeeded in drawing anyone into every inch of his proportioned face.

You also could not forget how he succeeded in infecting you with a feeling you have not felt in a while. How the slightest brush on his body excited you, how the attention of other women made you feel something close to envy. Your mind also did not hesitate to move towards the naughtier side, encouraging you to picture whatever detail you could of his beautiful physique you were fortunate to accidentally lay your eyes on. Stretching out your body in your cotton sun dress, you hummed in pleasure, relishing whatever your imagination could offer you.

But the slight rustle of the grass woke you up to reality. Opening your eyes, you say up in flash, as you found the one you were hoping to see.

“Oh…Hey” you said, softly, at the sight of Nikolai standing a few feet away. This time you were surprised, that you were not so surprised by the sight of his nude figure. He smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

“You see…it has become a habit for me, the water here is so nice” he said, pointing at the lake. You nodded in agreement, trying so hard to not move your gaze down.

For a second you could imagine it, him diving into the cool water, swimming in his liberty, coming out feeling refreshed.You were confident the coolness still may have remained in his bare skin.

“Uh…” you began, “I’m sorry again …” you said, feeling embarrassed once again, only for different reasons, what if you were the only blind one here? What if you were the fool here? “I shouldn’t be here..I’m just gonna go…I-”

“No!” Nikolai interrupted, “…actually I don’t mind…” His tone softened.

“Oh” you responded, confused.

“I…” he said, as he slowly walked towards you, “I…I was hoping you would be here, like this. I wanted to see you” he said, with each step he took.

Suddenly, you didn’t feel embarrassed anymore, suddenly you were not a fool. Perhaps you were fools together, either way the feelings were clearly mutual.

It was as if your eyes finally had the privilege to indulge in everything you were presented with. Breathing slowly, you took it all in. Every inch of his frame was like hidden treasure finally discovered, finally out in the open to be admired. And you certainly were satisfied.

Sitting down beside you, Nikolai did not seem to be a mere figment of the imagination, nor a fantasy anymore. He was real. The query, what will you do now?

“So how was your night with Heather?”

You did not know why those words exited your lips you  all the sudden. Jealousy did not look too good on you, but it was a badge you wore with no shame.

Nikolai shook his head, “I made her angry…”

“Really?” You asked, butterflies filling your stomach as he leaned in closer, “Why?”

He smiled, melting you “I could only say one person’s name in my head last night…you know, she’s this beautiful girl…”

You froze, as you held your breath.

“…and I had no regrets” he continued, his eyes twinkling as he did so, “Y/N…”

You exhaled, finally hearing him call out your name.

Unknowingly bringing your legs together, you were suddenly made aware of the throbbing sensation that appeared between your thighs, which only grew stronger as your eyes studied every single detail of Nikolai.

A daring part of you decided to take action. Your eyes were glued on to the beautiful man beside you as you casually pulled the dress up, till your fingers hooked on  the waistband of your panties. Your legs remained pressed together as you gingerly pulled them down.

This was torture for Nikolai, who had quite the difficulty focusing on your gaze when an indulging strip tease was at play. The moment the thin material left your toes, you fell back instantly, as Nikolai hovered over you, trapping you between him, greedy to let go. The ends of your dress bunched around your waist, and your sense of embarrassment finally had left the premises. You were breathless as he held you by the knees, opening your legs to inch closer. And as you suddenly felt his tip graze over your dampened slit, you were made aware of his manhood, very much erect. And before you knew it, you let out a soft cry, your mouth forming into a small o as he slowly entered you.

This, you must admit, was very new to you. If the norm was to be considered, when one gets intimate with another, inserting himself with no foreplay would be surprising. At least, that was your opinion. But here you were, your body ready as it ever was, welcoming him with open arms, as he slowly began to move inside you.

You longed to touch him, and so you did. An attempt to be exact. Grabbing you by the hands, Nikolai proceeded to pin them over your head. While one hand kept both your wrists company, you felt his other move over to the collar of your dress. Excitement rushed over you as you watched him undo a few buttons.

As he did so, the warm sunlight fell on the exposed skin of your chest, making you feel more naked. His look of satisfaction made you blush deeply, as the both of you kept moving in rhythm. With no hesitation, his eager hand dipped inside, and held on to your bare breast, feeling its softness as he fondled it, running his thumb over your nipple till it grew erect. Stimulated , you were suddenly overcome with greed. You prayed to the godly forces out there, wishing for his lips to be the ones to touch your heaving bosom next. And sure enough, the gods were on your side, for you suppressed your moans, exhaling heavily as Nikolai left feathery kisses on the curves of your breasts. Brushing his nose over your buds, he allowed his impatient lips on them, suckling on them with such force, you felt you were finally gifted with the sense of touch. Throwing your head back, you involuntarily pushed your chest upward, relishing this pleasure, only to have his hand on your neck,  urging you to look back at him, for the man was greedy to let any of your responses unattended.

“Nik…” you breathed, “Nikolai…ah fuck!”

His thrusts increased in speed, sending giant waves of stimulation through you. Locked in his gaze once again, you felt time decrease in speed. Slow motion was in full effect when you watched him lower his head down, his mouth finally, finally snatching your own into a heated and long awaited kiss.

Those lips brought more to the table than you expected, sparking a fire in you as you indulged in his softness. Your greed never left you, and you were not afraid to admit it. And you clearly were aware of it as your tongue begged an entryway to meet his, to which he permitted with no hesitation. As they entwined, this kiss locked in deeper. Finally moaning in approval, you were willing to be living in this indescribable feeling for all eternity.

But, all was not heavenly.  

The distant chatter and laughter of people suddenly reached your ears. Quickly pulling away, you and Nikolai both looked over to the distance. It was Jimmy and his friends, their figures growing closer. You quickly sat up.

“What the hell are they doing?” You hissed, voice clearly hinting anger. They never seemed to learn. Stubbornness was in Jimmy’s nature and it showed as he and his group did not mind intruding and disrespecting the Sway property. And to your relief, Nikolai shared your sentiment exactly, given the frown in his face.

“Wait here” he said.

Muttering angrily in Russian, Nikolai walked over to them. Being at a distance, you were unclear of what the exchange was, but you could tell it was heated. Never in your life you imagined you’d be pleased by the sight of a naked young man threatening a few others to scram. You watched Jimmy and his friends walk away in disgust, while Nikolai walked back to you proudly in contrast. Clapping, you were full of glee as you stood up.

“My Hero!” You said, “You saved the d-”

Your laughter died down instantly when he pulled you by the waist, his lips shushing yours. Standing so close, you inhaled into the kiss when you felt his hands slither down to your buttocks, holding on to them as he pulled you closer. And you finally took the liberty to rub your hands through his hair, holding on to his shirt locks.

As you felt his shaft brush against your dress, your body responded quickly, as you felt the throbbing appear once again, already missing it’s presence inside you. Melting into his kiss, you felt his hands moved over to your chest, surprising you when he proceeded to slowly button your dress back up.

“Y/N…”

You exhaled, finally hearing him call out your name in a gentle tone.

“Last night felt too short, not enough talking . So tonight, we do more of that, yes?” He said, smiling,

“7 o clock. Just you and me…no Ollie and no… other… girlies” he stressed on the latter with much focus, you found it adorable.

“Sounds like a good plan” you said, chuckling as your fingers brushed down his cheek, marveling at the good looks he was blessed with.  

Nikolai winked, wearing his confident smile. As you watched him walk back to the lake house, you relished the view you were generously presented with. The jumbled mess of events that occurred certainly was amusing, a reversal of mating rituals which was indeed pleasant. Biting your lower lip, you stood there, excited for what’s in store, as you finally felt your summer begin  by the Sway Lake.


	2. Part 2

Bliss was what you felt, while the softest touch of your fingers caressed your skin on the crook of your elbow, drawing small triangles out of the blue for no reason, as you relished the comfort of your bed.   
  
After a much needed cold shower, you lay sprawled in bed, the towel still wrapped around your body. And randomly ,  you could not help but recall the not-so random incident that occurred that fine morning.   
  
The incident that made you bury your face shyly into the mattress, giggling to yourself, biting your lower lip as your thighs pressed together tightly. The incident that felt so incredibly unreal, of how won you a date with Nikolai, the handsome Russian.   
The _Sexy naked man_ , who certainly lived up to your expectations.   
Just the thought of it made you giggle even more.   
  
But enough wasting time! You had chores to do, and a date to prepare for.   
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
_7 o’ clock_  
 _7 o’ clock....just you and me._   
You kept your composure as you walked along the pavement. You weren’t late, you were sure of it. Still you couldn’t help but wonder, were you walking towards a possible embarrassment?   
What if he never shows up? What if you  end up drinking alone?   
  
But the sight of the Nikolai’s towering figure in the distance suddenly eased your mind, allowing you to sigh in relief.   
The tall and very handsome Russian stood outside the bar, grinning from ear to ear the moment his eyes found you walking towards him. Dressed in beige trousers and a bright blue shirt, he certainly looked good with clothes on as he looked good without any.   
  
And you did not hesitate to look your best as well. Black Downtown Cami paired with denim shorts, sandals and a ponytail, definitely brought out the sun kissed tone in your skin even during the night time.   
  
“Hey” you said, giving a small wave with a warm and excited smile.   
“Hey...” Nikolai greeted back, smiling with a slight nod.   
  
Surprisingly nervous, you didnt know how to proceed with your greeting. Yet A sense of familiarity was mixed with an unfamiliarity at the same time. Admittedly, the physical nature of your relationship didn’t exactly begin in the way anyone ever expected. For there you both were, passionate and physical in the manner of lustful lovers this early morning. But tonight, you both acted as if this was your first ever date. And technically, it actually was.   
  
As far as “First Impressions” went that night, Nikolai was indeed a gentleman. Opening the door, ordering the drinks, you felt pampered.   
“Y/N, I bet you have never tried vodka with a Russian eh? Here...”   
You chuckled as Nikolai placed the shot glass in front of you. Funny how it felt so different from the first time you ever laid eyes on each other at the bar. And you were grateful that there were no misunderstandings this time.   
“Oh my...” you began, taking the glass “Now I’m so interested to get to know you, I think I might die of curiosity” you chuckled.   
“Shhh...”   
You were suddenly silenced by Nikolai’s index finger resting on your lips.   
“Don’t die just yet” he said softly.   
You swore you could feel your lips burn by his mere touch, instantly taking you back to the moment those lips indulged his own. A part of you was ready on all fours, ready to straddle this man before you, ready to kiss him and ensure your means of living. But your self control had the upper hand tonight.   
  
“Wow...I forget how impressive your English is” you replied, attempting to hide your flush, eyes never leaving his own as you emptied your glass.    
“Well...America has been kind to me” the young man said, “So...you live here then?”   
“I used to...” you said, “now I’m only here for the summer, helping out my folks”   
“Oh...they have business here?”  
“Hehe...i guess being the owners of the oldest grocery store here can be called a business” you smiled, as the bartender surprised you both with two plates of appetizing savory treats.   
  
“On the house” the older man said with a smile, moving over to the other customers. Nikolai looked at you with bewilderment.   
“Like I said...the oldest grocery shop. We practically know everyone here” you said shyly, offering him food.   
“What about you guys?...you’re on holiday...or? ” you asked.   
“Oh...I’m here with Ollie on a ...” he paused, “...special mission...”   
“Really? So special you can’t tell anyone? No...” you chuckled, “...don’t worry...you don’t have to tell me...”   
“No I wish I could..but..it won’t be good to Ollie...”   
“No i understand...loyalty is important”   
“You know Y/N...when I first came here...I didn’t realize what an amazing life Ollie’s grandparents actually had” Nikolai said, his hands moving about with purpose as he spoke “looking at their photos...just...”   
Your eyes couldn’t help but shine bright by those words.   
“I’ve always felt the same about the Sways...” you spoke out, “I have nothing but great memories with them” you were happy to find a kindred spirit in Nikolai, someone who agreed.   
  
“By the way... “ you began, “I really appreciated how you stood up for the Lake House this morning ...you know...against Jake” you said, “Maybe I’ve just been spending too much time with the Sways but... I wish Jake and the others could just...leave the Lake alone...ya know?”  
“No you’re right ...they should...” he said with a tone of assurance, “I keep telling Ollie: “Ollie! You should protect your property ...like a man!””    
You nodded, surprisingly enchanted by his enthusiastic response and his passionate expression. You were oddly comforted, you couldn’t help but chuckle out of the blue.   
“What?”   
“Just...” you paused, sighing with a warm smile, “You are quite the fascinating character”   
“Really? You think so?” The young man leaned forward with interest.   
“Yes I do...” you said, leaning towards him “and I also I have a feeling you’re so fascinating...that all the girls know it...” you said, proceeding to whisper, “and so do you”   
“Ahhh well...”  
You felt chills upon hearing him reply back in a whisper too.   
“Heheheh you don’t have to be so humble about it” you said.   
“My ...fascination wont matter at all if I don’t have the right girl...”   
“Hmmm...then I hope you find her”  
“What if I already did?”   
You parted your lips in surprise as he replied, looking at you with a confident smile.   
“Aha!” You snapped your fingers in defense, “See? Classic line...right there! You are so smooth...Cheers”   
Clinking the glasses, you really had a hard time suppressing your innermost desire with Nikolai. Yet you somehow found comfort conversing with him, which was surprisingly enjoyable.   
————-  
“I will never enough of this view...ever”   
You said, looking at the starry sky with much longing.   
After a much entertaining evening of drinks, food and conversation, a relaxing ride on the ‘Adirondack Guide-boat’, as Nikolai specifically mentioned, seemed like the perfect idea.   
  
Nikolai smiled, whilst rowing effortlessly through the Sway Lake, under the veil of the moonlight.   
“Mrs. Sway used to tell me, how she and her husband would swim in the lake ...naked, when they were young” you said, with a mischievous smile, “It must have been so exciting ....and brrr so cold”   
“You’ve never done that before?” Nikolai asked nonchalantly.   
“No ...absolutely not”   
“Why not?”   
“I...I don’t know...hehe”you laughed nervously, “Oh look!”   
So the chatter was indeed true, Jake really did organize a small party in the little island.   
“Oi! Ollie!!! “ you were suddenly startled by Nikolai’s loud voice, which echoed through reaching Ollie’s ears,who happened to be at the party, chatting up     with Isadora. The four of you greeted each other with waves.   
With youthful energy brimming with most of the young crowd gathered together, the party can be described as fun.   
“Do you want to join them?”   
 Nikolai asked, although you could tell he did not sound excited.   
Heather and her posse did not hesitate to throw you dirty looks instantly from the crowd.   
“Nah!” You shook your head, “...not interested”   
And you didn’t regret it, the moment his beautiful eyes flashed and his face lit up with his signature smile.   
—————-  
Given your shared enthusiasm with the Sways and the Sway Lake itself, Nikolai suggested to end the date at the Lake House. And you didn’t object one bit.   
  
“Ahh...I just love this place”  you breathed, the moment you entered the living room, “I remember Mrs. Sway would play some of her old records to me...good times” you said, admiring the space around you.   
“Then we shall listen to some music” Walking over to the record player with confidence, Nikolai bent down to pull out some cases.   
Being the guest, you cherished the freedom as you walked around looking at the old framed photographs.   
“Ollie...he recommended some good ones...you want to listen?” He asked.   
You nodded enthusiastically, “I would love that...” you said, watching the tall figure of Nikolai bend down to carefully place the record to play.   
  
The atmosphere felt lively by the sounds of a samba tune that started playing. Walking over rhythmically, you felt bubbly and vivacious by the wonderful music that flowed in to your ears.   
“Oh wow...this is good ” you said, unable to stop smiling as you stared at the record player. It didn’t take you long to realize how Nikolai watched you with such interest. The moment you turned to him, the clever young man spun around, offering you his hand.   
“Shall we?”   
Holding his hand to dance was no different to when you held it to climb out of the boat. For you felt warmth in equal measure.   
Your attempts on Latin dancing was not perfect but commendable, but at least you had the feeling of rhythm, and you did not shy away from swaying your hips. Gleeful laughter filled the air, at least until he finally pulled you close to him, allowing your hands to rest on his shoulders while his rested on your waist.   
Being this close, being touched this way, you couldn’t help but remind yourself of this morning. His touch suddenly felt like fire, lighting your haystack of frustration so fast you felt you were almost losing balance.  
“Oh!”   
And you finally did.   
Fortunately Nikolai’s strong arms held on to you, helping you stand up.   
  
“Are you okay?” He asked.   
  
Panting softly, you heard your thoughts out loud the moment the song ended.   
  
“Yes...” you panted, “more than okay”   
  
He smiled, panting alongside you.   
  
Those green eyes shone bright, you wished they were stars. Then You suddenly wondered why his face was that close to you.   
“I...” you began, “I feel so hot” and that was the truth, your body could not take it any longer.  
“Oh Nikolai-“   
  
To hell with all control, you kissed him.   
Pulling away instantly, you made sure it was short.   
  
But Nikolai’s pleased and proud look signaled your move was not in vain, as he hurriedly kissed you back.   
  
And all you wished for,  at that very moment was time. Which was purely uninterrupted and uninhibited.   
  
Impatient kisses from Nikolai greeted your jawline, then your bare neck. You felt his impatience even more the moment he lifted your ponytail up just so he could sprinkle his soft lips on every inch of bare skin that was available. Moaning softly, You wondered if he was as hungry as you were, for you had a hard time bottling yours up.   
Your hand reached down, stroking his manhood over his pants, gleeful the moment you felt an erection grow, making him wince by your constant caress.   
Greedy, you proceeded to dip your hand inside, craving for better access. But you were too late as he distracted you with his lips once again.   
  
Nikolai’s kisses contained the same enthusiasm and passion that was infused in his words. His kisses made you feel wanted, they were more intoxicating than vodka.   
  
You found yourself backing him towards the sofa, finally pushing Nikolai  down to sit. Pulling you by the hand, you remained standing in front of him.   
His hands held on to the ends of your cami, pulling it up to your surprise, slowly revealing your stomach.   
It clenched with shyness as his captivating eyes focused on it, as if he just discovered lost treasure.   
“Y/N...” he began, “Your body...it’s so beautiful”   
A gasp escaped your lips the moment his kisses resumed. But on your stomach instead. You held on to his refined curls in his head as he continued to savor your exposed stomach, kissing every inch ranging from your exposed rib cage to your hip bones. The heat between your thighs grew as his tongue suddenly inserted itself in your bellybutton, forcing your grip on his hair to tighten.   
  
Groaning in frustration, you dove down, hands on his belt hoping to unbuckle it.   
  
“No no wait...” Nikolai’s voice was soft yet certain.   
“But...” you began, as you knelt before him, “I want to make you...feel good too”   
You paused, becoming the center of attention once Nikolai held you by the head, surprising you by removing your hairband. You felt relaxed as his fingers went through your hair, allowing it to fall on the sides of your face.   
“Y/N...” he said, now holding your hand, pulling you up to his lap as he spoke.  
“You... being with me...tonight...that makes me feel good...my darling”   
  
You were tempted to clutch your chest.   
My darling.   
Young men these days rarely used that. But he did.   
  
“Oh...You’re such an old soul Nikolai...” you said, as you straddled him “...just like me...” your toned laced with sheer warmth and adoration.   
  
“Which is why...I’m sure you know how...” you said, “ to push...” you continued, brushing your nose against his,”my...buttons” suddenly your tone progressing into a lustful one, inciting a sound of satisfaction from him. And it grew louder as you relished taking the time to pull your cami off your head, revealing your black strapless bra.   
  
You two may be old souls, but that did not stop the fun.    
You heard him growl, as he leaned forward, hungrily holding you by the waist whilst he kissed your collarbone, moving down to the exposed cleavage.   
  
Impatiently, he looked at you, while his hands traveled towards, hoping to help you with much needed removing.   
  
Stopping him, you bit your lip with a naughty grin, gingerly unhooking the piece of lingerie off your torso.   
  
“You know...I’ve been thinking...” you said as you threw the bra away, inciting a deep breath of satisfaction from Nikolai, with view he indulged.   
  
“You look really really good in blue...” you purred, to which he purred back, inching closer.   
Quickly holding his face, “But then I wondered ...” you said playfully, “How would that look on me?..”   
“Oh ...” he chuckled, “So... you like my shirt yes?” He asked in a deeper tone.   
  
“Hmmm...” you hummed, brushing your lips against his,  
“да”   
_Yes_  
  
Nikolai’s eyes grew wide with surprise as he heard your reply. Suddenly he was more distracted, as you kissed his jawline, slowly unbuttoning his shirt at the same time. Kissing along his neck, the low moans that exited his lips fueled you, making you place longer and more enthusiastic kisses, forcing him to lean back on the sofa.   
  
His responses of pleasure continued to please you, as you proceeded to shower kisses along his collarbone and his chest. Undoing the last button, you pulled the shirt off of him, stretching yourself against him, that your nipples hardened as they brushed against his toned chest, affecting both of you in different ways.   
  
“Finally ...” you whispered in his ear, “It’s mine now” quickly getting off his lap as he recovered.   
  
This felt torturous for Nikolai, as he was forced to watch you stretch your body whilst putting on his shirt in front of you, dressing up instead of dressing down.   
  
Also, the way you moaned softly by the soft cotton material of his shirt brushing against your bare chest, certainly made his lips part in pleasure. You on the other hand, close to insanity as you imagined his musk, his sweat against you.   
  
Motivated to tease him further, you buttoned it back up, much to his disapproval.   
  
“Y/N...Y/N” he clicked his tongue with frustration.   
  
“Well...what do you think?” You spun around, “Do you like it?”   
  
“I do...” he replied, with lips that needed licking, “It’s like ...I’m wrapped around your ...beautiful...body” he said, leaning forward, his eyes growing more lustful.   
  
You pouted, “Mmmm...it’s quite big though...” as the shirt almost covered your buttocks, “guess I don’t even need my shorts”   
Turning your back to him, you couldn’t believe the adventurous side of you that had sprung out as you unbuckled your shorts, pulling them down while bending over.   
A victorious sense came over you when you heard Nikolai shudder loudly, exclaiming in Russian.   
“Ah...” you said, as you turned towards him, “...much bet-“  
Super frustrated, you were suddenly hushed with Nikolai’s passionate lips. And he certainly was not merciful.   
  
“Stop driving me crazy Y/N!” He breathed between kisses, hands slithering around your waist.  
  
 If you were ever needed to be distracted, then Nikolai’s kisses were truly essential. Pulling you closer, his tongue begged permission to meet yours, and you didn’t waste a second to approve, opening up deepening it to the point you feel your legs might turn into jello. Moaning in to the kiss, you felt his hands grab on to your buttocks.   
“Jump” he breathed into your lips, bending down as you complied, wrapping your legs around his waist. Once you were secure, he guided you over to the dinner table, which was thankfully empty. Kisses continued with much intensity, you wished the both of you morphed into one.   
  
“This shirt ...” Nikolai said, as he sat you on the edge of the table, “...it looks good on you ...But...right now...” he said, “I prefer it...off” he purred, whilst slowly unbuttoning it, and there you were, watching him, breathing heavily.   
  
Your heaving chest waited impatiently, as it was revealed to him finally.   
  
Holding on to the table and to your dear life, you threw your head back and kept your balance, moaning as he resumed his quest from this morning, his hungry lips suckling on one hardened bud, while his fingers rolled and pulled the other, later switching it around. He certainly seemed to enjoy it. And so did you.   
  
The tease was certainly over. At least for Nikolai.   
  
Those moans of yours grew shamelessly loud as you felt surprising light strokes between your thighs through the thin material of your panties.   
  
For it seemed that his other hand was certainly crossed and bored, and had  decided to take action.   
  
Flushed faces with swollen lips began staring at each other, the moment his hand realized how damp you were down there.   
  
Now the teasing was definitely over, for the both of you.   
  
Peeling those wet panties off you seemed like a piece of cake for Nikolai as he watched you proceed to unbuckle and unzip his pants with much enthusiasm and focus.   
  
Finally undressed together, your eyes shone by the light of his own as this Russian god of a man entered you with ease.   
  
“Did you miss this?” He asked, softly as he began to move inside you.   
“Yes...” you whispered, in sweet recollection of this morning, of the first time   
  
“Did you miss ...me?” He asked, as he began increasing speed.   
  
“Yes...yes” you panted, unable to fathom the doses of pleasure injected in you, which increased more and more.  
  
“Ahhh YES!”   
—————-  
The peaceful expression of sleeping Nikolai was as soft as the skies at dawn, and as sweet as the birds that sang outside.   
  
Curled up together, the passionate night of ravishing ended up at the carpet, exhausting the both of you to sleep right afterwards. And of course you woke up to find yourself facing the man you had no regrets with.   
  
With your fingers caressing his skin on the crook of his elbow, You hoped Nikolai was in bliss as you drew small triangles out of the blue, but with much reason.   
  
Your imagination mindlessly wandered everywhere. It wandered to an imaginary instance where Nikolai would tirelessly clean the race boat, fixing it while you watch him, admiring his strength. It wandered to an instance where the both of you would spend countless hours talking, sharing stories with vigor, either with your elbows on the table or with your naked bodies wrapped around each other, after a passionate session of love making.   
And  Oh, the love making.   
Anywhere , everywhere, anytime, every time. You didn’t hesitate to imagine it either.    
Whatever this will be, you wanted to be ready. You wanted to look forward to it.   
  
Your thoughts suddenly vanished the moment you heard Nikolai wake up. Eyes opening slowly, he hummed deeply yet sleepily, tempting you to lean over, to nibble on his ear.   
“Mmmm....You’re up?” He said.   
“Uh huh...” you replied with a smile, turning to lie on your stomach while he lay on his back.   
“Спасибо”   
You said, softly with absolute sincerity.   
_Thank you_   
He couldn’t be more surprised.   
“Did you just...Thank me in Russian ?” He asked with pure curiosity.   
“Hehehe...” you chuckled shyly,   
“Sorry ...that’s all the Russian I know”  
“Well...I like it very much “  
“Really?” You giggled, “My pronunciation might be a bit o-“   
You loved being interrupted by his kisses, for he just did.   
Hovering over, your body was reborn as his hands roamed all over, his lips joining them later on.   
  
This certainly was the best way to wake up, you thought.   
Suddenly your eyes were reunited with Nikolai’s eager ones.   
“Y/N...I know what we should do...”  
  
——————  
“Come on Y/N...don’t back down now...”   
“I don’t know ...I’m having second thoughts”   
“No! I won’t accept it...never surrender!”  
  
Taking a deep breath, you gingerly took a step outside, the morning chill suddenly enveloping you to your dismay. But as you saw Nikolai hold out his hand to you, surrendering was the last thing you hoped to do.   
  
Being the first time that you have ever walked outside naked, you wondered if you were dreaming, for your never imagined yourself gracing through the woods without a single stitch of clothing on you. And never had undergone such a daring feat. Until today.   
  
But with Nikolai alongside  you, it all felt so exciting. And the fact his hand never left yours, reassured you were not alone here.   
  
You felt your heart jump as he began to run, pulling you along with him. The two of you ran, the two of you pranced, till the dock was in your sights.   
  
You took in a deep breath as you finally jumped into the lake together followed by joyful screams.   
  
If the young Sways could do it back then, then what stopped the two of you?   
  
Heads finally popping out the water,  you felt your senses reawaken by the chill of the morning water.   
  
“Now I can understand why it’s a habit for you...” you laughed, for this was certainly exciting.   
  
“Y/N...” Nikolai said, pulling you over, allowing you to wrap your legs around his waist as he floated.   
  
“You may have convinced me to stay here a bit longer”   
  
Suddenly, you didn’t feel the chill, for his words warmed your heart enough to warm your body. Suddenly, you wished time would stop, for you longed for this summer to be endless.   
  
“Well...” you said softly, “I hope you won’t regret it”   
His grip tightened on you, as his lips brushed against yours.   
“Never...”   
Nikolai said with confidence, sealing your lips with his, pampering you with  intoxication in the break of day, over at the Sway Lake. 


End file.
